


【Seulrene】寵物，情人

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [4]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulene】守株待熊 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859542
Kudos: 5





	【Seulrene】寵物，情人

*70(?)

*昨天晚上睡前聽了五月天的<好好>，突然有了靈感的速打。

*預祝周末愉快

-

我是在電視上第一次看到這個形容的。

如同寵物般的情人。

我覺得，康瑟琪一定就是這個類型的人。

她很單純，笑起來開朗的樣子，能夠點亮世界。

她難過的時候，受傷的表情，也總能獲得疼愛。

所以，我又怎麼可能會想到。

像這樣的康瑟琪。

有一天會愛上別人。

我還記得，康瑟琪第一次抱緊我的時候。

她懷裡的溫度，襯衫的香氣，耳邊噗通噗通的心跳聲。

我怎麼可能會想到，有一天你會有別人。

人。

別人。

女人。

情人。

我甚至花了全身的力氣，才能好好的把這些字詞在我的腦海中拼湊出來。

康瑟琪，瞞著我。

有了別的情人。

-

細碎的聲響把我從混沌的睡眠中喚醒，費力的睜開眼，我朝著聲音的來源走向客廳。

心裡的預感變成現實。

穿著睡衣的康瑟琪在客廳講著電話，嘴角都是笑意。

我直接轉頭回了房間躺好，假裝什麼都沒發生過。

根本不用問，我也能猜中電話那頭的人是誰。

那就是康瑟琪喜歡的人， 

裴柱現。

-

「啊，原來就這點小事啊。」

「小事？」

「你千里迢迢來這裡，就是為了跟我說這個煩惱嗎？」

心裡一沉，朋友絲毫不在意的這種表情。

語氣裡甚至還帶著嘲弄，更讓我受傷了。

「你會不會太過分了。」

「我想了好久才跟你說的！」

我忍著眼淚，有些失控的喊出口。

音量甚至引來經過的行人側目。

「欸，你先冷靜一下。」

「我家那位，之前也是如此啊。」

「在她講電話的時候我就發現了。」

什…什麼？

「那你是怎麼…」

據我所知，他們目前還住在一起阿。

難道，連同那個人也一起…？

那個第三者？！

朋友拍拍我的頭，擺出一副雲淡風輕的表情。

「總之，最後，你一定會接受的。」

「否則，也只能自己選擇離開。」

「離開不了，就接受吧。」

「我們啊，是鬥不過的，接受一起相處，反而也還不錯呢。」

-

不錯個鬼。

接受什麼？

我要接受什麼？

看著窗外的夜色無情的撕裂白晝。

我獨自縮在客廳的角落發抖，環顧著四周。

我們才剛搬來不久，其實這間房子很不錯。

比上一間，還大許多。

可這麼大的房子，沒有她陪，只是更顯得孤寂。

我還記得。

在她剛來首爾打拼時，

我們一起擠在那間擁擠的小套房裡，一起看日出，一起迎接日落。

她加班的時候，我總是等著她回家，看她開心的吃著拉麵，配電視新聞度過我們的宵夜時光。

她甚至，還帶過我見她的家人...。

-

可是一切都變了。

自從裴柱現出現以後。

陪我吃飯的頻率直線減少，她的生活不再只有我。

我甚至快要想不起來。

她一開始是為了什麼原因接近我。

是別人說的一見鐘情？

還是只是覺得沒有人愛的我，可憐而已。

我早就發現了，從一開始。

畢竟在我親眼看到他們的時候也是在那條街上。

我跟康瑟琪第一次相遇的街上。

裴柱現沒給我好臉色看，更精確一點的說，她看起來嚇得並不輕。

讓我心痛的依舊是康瑟琪。

她完全置身事外，甚至還假裝沒事的介紹起我的身分。

-

我見證了這一切的發生。

只是我太膽小，知道就算我把我的質疑說出口也沒有用。

所以一直都在逃避。

把她的忙碌當成說服我自己的藉口。

我逃避康瑟琪衣領新的味道，逃避她越來越晚歸。

直到－

直到那一天晚上。

我再也沒有辦法逃避。

-

我沒想過，

她竟然把裴柱現直接帶回家了。

我想，她一定以為我又出門了，否則她怎麼可能這麼做。

我躲在暗處看著他們。

是阿，這才是我本來歸屬的地方。

他們吵架了。

連門都沒有關緊，倆人僵持在玄關。

裴柱現看起來正在生氣，一邊碎碎念著什麼。

雖然我早就被忌妒沖昏了頭，可我的視力跟聽力可還是不差的。

我看見康瑟琪垂下頭，手指一直勾著她那件深藍色的運動外套下擺，正要伸出去又自己縮回來。

她還是那麼膽小，跟她第一次見到我的時候一樣。

明明想接近，卻又害怕被拒絕。

你會怎麼辦呢？

你會怎麼辦呢？康瑟琪。

「柱現歐尼。」

「裴柱現。」

這不是我第一次知道她的名字，只是之前都是我自己拼湊的線索。

從很久以前恭敬的「裴總」，加上後來有些甜膩的「柱現姐姐」。

這是我第一次聽見康瑟琪這樣喊她的全名，帶著哭腔，尾音是哽咽的，她好聽的嗓音正在顫抖。

裴柱現抬起頭，眉頭仍是皺著的，但眼神明顯和緩了不少。

接下來我看見…

我看見康瑟琪伸出手，輕輕用指腹撫摸她的後頸處，然後摸一摸她的頭，溫柔的將裴柱現擁入懷裡。

緊緊抱住她。

再搭配一聲軟軟的對不起。

下次會小心，不會在應酬時跟別人喝那麼多酒了。

我失魂的向後跌坐在地。

我的心臟，好像被拉扯開來。

剛才康瑟琪那樣的舉動。

也對我做過。

分毫不差。

我甚至回想起很久以前，在我第一次見到他們的時候。

裴柱現也對她做過一模一樣的。

我完全被傷心沖昏了頭，不顧她們的驚呼聲，直接跑過他們身旁，頭也不回的，衝出了家門。

已經很晚了，再加上還下著一點小雨，街道上沒有什麼人。

可我才顧不了那麼多。

我不停的向前跑，不停的跑…

中間好像還不小心踩到碎玻璃，還是撞到什麼電線桿。

我全都不在意。

我甚至有點期許，當生理上的痛覺，超越心理上的。

一定就不會痛了吧。

滿腦子全是康瑟琪與裴柱現相擁的畫面。

先前逃避的記憶碎片此刻像是懲罰般的一口氣湧上心頭。

康瑟琪剛去公司回家後，寫日記時喃喃自語的傻笑。

一直緊張兮兮注意手機的樣子……

明明早就有預兆。

那我呢。

我又做的了什麼呢。

我要被丟掉了。

久遠的回憶在心裡重新被喚醒。

被全世界拋棄的感覺。

除了康瑟琪，善良的康瑟琪。

沒有人會要我的。

我不會撒嬌，一點也不可愛。

再也沒有人會愛我的。

再也沒有……。

意識逐漸變得模糊。

恍惚之間，我似乎聽見康瑟琪喊了我的名字，甚至有點著急。

可我已經沒有力氣回應，四肢漸漸癱軟，視線歸於一片漆黑。

-

答、答、答…

臉頰有些濕潤。

我想我應該是躺在沙發上，虛弱的連聲音都發不出來。

身體實在是太累了，根本分不清楚是哪裡在痛，也許渾身都是。

即使用盡全力，也只能微微瞇起眼。

可看見的景象讓我的心又被用力擰住。

康瑟琪在哭。

哭得非常厲害，一抽一抽的。

漂亮的眼睛都腫起來了。

「都是我，都是我的錯…」

「對不起…」

她在擔心我。

她甚至還穿著那件深藍色的運動外套，全濕了。

還有她的頭髮也是。

難道她剛才出門找我了？

她還是在意我的。

她沒有不要我。

想到這裡。

我好像，好受了一些。

直到裴柱現出現之前。

她頭上披著浴巾，看上去是剛洗完澡的樣子。

「瑟琪阿，放心吧。」

「醫生說會沒事的。」

她對康瑟琪說話的語氣很溫柔。

總是很溫柔。

溫柔的讓我生不了氣。

「要不是歐尼剛才找到她…。」

「我真的…不知道該怎麼辦…」

裴柱現又靠近了康瑟琪一些，她走起路來一拐一拐的，腳踝像是扭到了一樣。

我心裡有了一個不可能的畫面，該不會…是因為來找我時…

她伸出手揉了揉我的頭，非常溫柔的。

然後抽了幾張衛生紙，為康瑟琪拭去不停溢出的眼淚，捏了捏她的臉頰。

「會好起來的，別擔心。」

看著裴柱現擔心的表情，看著她真心關心我的表情。

看著康瑟琪哭倒在裴柱現的懷裡，卻又因為她的鼓勵重新振作的樣子。

好像有什麼不一樣了。

我心中的那個結，似乎正在慢慢的，一點一點的，鬆開……。

-

我好像，終於懂了朋友所說的。

最後，只能選擇接受。

可是。

是我的選擇，我不後悔。

我看著康瑟琪，從一開始的猶豫。

對自己的沒有自信。

我比誰都還清楚，康瑟琪是如何接受她的追求。

最後和裴柱現終究走到了一起。

雖然只有康瑟琪那個傻瓜看不出來，自己是如何被裴柱現連哄帶騙拐到手的。

不過。

我是真的沒有一點難過。

我其實，還有點開心。

我說過了吧。

我看著那人。

從裴總，到柱現姐姐，最後成為妻子。

只要康瑟琪開心、幸福。

那就好啦。

坦然的接受這一切。

哎，其實也沒有想像中那麼難嘛。

就像現在。

我在客廳的懶骨頭上懶洋洋的伸展四肢。

她們在沙發上正溫馨的一起看電視。

一如往常，我們的日子，平靜又舒適。

平靜才怪。

我定神一看，裴柱現根本沒把注意力放在電視螢幕上，而是趁著康瑟琪專注的時候，右手悄悄的探進衣服下襬。

你糟糕了康瑟琪。

我無奈的搖搖頭，果然在片刻後就聽見康瑟琪可憐兮兮的求情。

「歐尼…明天還要上班呢...」

「不行嘛…」

「歐尼…你的手…」

果然阿，一點用也沒有。

欸，不是，等等！我還在這裡啊！

眼看情況越來越不可收拾。

我用力的拍了一下桌子，以示抗議。

康瑟琪被聲音嚇到，突然抖了一下，看了我一眼。

算她還有些羞恥心。

她紅著臉輕輕的在裴柱現的側頸蹭了蹭。

唉一古，才沒幾下衣服就已經被脫成這樣了。

小小聲的說。

「…歐尼…去房間…」

-

後來，我也進了房間一起睡。

是裴柱現邀請我一起的。

真不知道，明明每次裴柱現都是那個角色，就是那個嘛，你知道的，我不知道該怎麼形容。

完事後卻總是比康瑟琪還有精神呢。

寂靜之中。

我往右翻了身，淺眠的裴柱現果然因為我動作而微微睜開眼，表情卻沒有一點不耐。

她伸出手揉揉我的頭，小聲的喊了我的名字，她的聲音在半夢半醒之間聽起來比平常更加溫柔。

她輕輕在我額間落下一吻。

眼皮越發沉重，在我入睡之前，我聽見裴柱現輕聲對我說，

「最近好像又胖了，看來得減少你的罐頭量才行了。」

不行啦。

喵！

【全文完】

2020.09.11

By 阿禾


End file.
